Second Wish
by phantomworks
Summary: Once the Millenium Puzzle is put together, it is said to grant a wish to the one who solved it, but that's not the only wish it grants. The Millenium puzzle also grants a wish to the one who breaks it. What happens when the one to find this out... is Tea?
1. Chapter 1

Phantomworks: hello! I'm sorry for starting a new fanfic, but I couldn't get the idea outta my head.  
**alice: seriously. It's the only thing she talked about and it's GETTING ON MY NERVES!  
**Phantomworks: yes, so that's why I'm writing it up. I won't forget about the other stories! Don't worry.

**Alice: you better not.  
**Phantomworks: so please enjoy! I don't own anything of Yugioh, so don't sue me!

Prologue

Anzu sneered as she held the golden puzzle in her hands. No one knew that she had taken it and hopefully no one would. She thought back to what made her steal her ex-friend's treasure.

_Flash back…_

"_Yami! Are you serious?" a small tri-color haired teen's face lit up in surprise. "I can make __**two**__ wishes on the millennium puzzle?"_

_The spirit nodded and the entire gang gasped and cheered for the small discovery. Yami had gotten his body after the ceremonial duel when he'd stepped into the light and a few weeks later found himself in his reincarnation's place and on a plane to Japan. Then the gang had celebrated and Yugi was estatic. The spirit and the teen weren't going out, but both were really close to each other._

_So close that Anzu was burning in jealousy._

_Yami interrupted their cheers, "Yes, however, in order to receive the wish, you must break the millennium puzzle. That's why I've never told you about it before."_

_Yugi's face fell and he stared at the golden puzzle for a long time. Finally he spoke, "No. the puzzle means a lot to me and holds all the memories of our adventures. I'm fine with not having my last wish." Yugi smiled and held the puzzle tighter._

_Yami nodded, knowing that that was what Yugi would've said even if he told him sooner. The small teen treasured his friends and the puzzle meant a lot to the younger because it had taken several years for him to solve and Yami had then come from it. The spirit could understand why the second wish wouldn't be used._

_Flash back end._

However, Anzu had other ideas. She had stolen the puzzle while Yugi was in gym and the puzzle laid out of his grasp. After wards, she ran home, locking the door behind her and went to her attic, shutting all doors and windows so no one saw what she was about to do.

"Hmm…. What to wish for? So many options. Yami to kiss me? No go out with me? Even better! To marry me! But wait, Yugi would obviously notice something was up and he'd try to put the puzzle back together." Anzu's face screwed up in concentration. "Maybe I should wish for him to die? No! that would waste my wish and people would suspect me... oh! If only they weren't so close! Then I'd have a chance!"

Anzu pouted, the Millenium Puzzle laid in front of her, mockingly. "What made them so close anyway? Yami has his own body so he should just dump Yugi. Maybe it was because they shared a body for so long. Who knows what kind of secret conversations they had? And they have soul _rooms_ where no one can disturb them! That's what made them so close! Those secret conversations and meetings are sure to be the reason!"

"But… how do I fix that? I can't rewind time!" Anzu's face darkened. "Or can I? I finally know what I want to wish for! With this, I can get rid of Yugi and Yami's relationship and get Yami all to myself."

Anzu picked up the Millenium Puzzle which started to glow. Yugi banged on her front door, a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach growing. "Anzu!" he shouted.

Anzu heard him shout. "It's now or never." She brought the Puzzle above her head as Yami and Jou broke down the front door and raced to the attic. Yami was the first to arrive.

His eyes widened, "Anzu what are you-?"

"I wish Yami and Yugi had separate bodies from the beginning!" Anzu shouted as she threw the puzzle to the ground.

Yami stared at her wide eyed as the broken puzzle pieces glowed brighter until it became blinding. The spirit tried to shield his eyes, only to find that his form was slowly disappearing, just like Anzu was. "What-what have you done?" Yami asked, shock lacing his voice.

Anzu smirked, "Didn't you hear me? Now you and Yugi won't have shared a body all this time. Probably not even know each other because of my wish. Because of that, I will get you all to myself."

Yugi appeared in the door way, Jou following right behind him. The smaller's eyes widened as he saw Yami disappearing, then he looked at his own form and gasped. His hands were translucent and the rest of his body was quickly fading. He heard a squeak from Jou when the teen saw his own body disappearing as well.

"Y-Yami? What-What's h-happening?" he stuttered.

Before Yami could answer, Anzu broke in, "Say good-bye to Yugi, Yami-kins!" she said, smiling and wave her hand good-bye.

"Yugi!" Yami cried out, trying to move to Yugi, but he was rooted to the floor.

"Yami!" Yugi answered, now trying to shield his eyes from the impossibly bright light.

Anything else they would have said was drowned out by a rumbling from the puzzle pieces and the bright light took over Anzu's house, quickly enveloping Domino and covering the entire world in a matter of minutes. Then the light retracted, folding in on itself and growing smaller, back to Domino city and Anzu's house.

After it cleared, nothing was the same.

Phantomworks: and that's it for the prologue.

**Alice: hm… this actually sounds a little good.**

Phantomworks: thanks! Oh and for those who don't know, this is definitely 'Tea Bashing' material.

**Alice; yes!**

Phantomworks: so please review and tell me if I should continue with the story! Arigatou!


	2. Chapter 2

Phantomworks: sorry that it's taken so long, but chapter two is finally here!

**Alice: about time.**

Phantomworks: I'll get to Enchanted Seas soon, I promise.

**Alice: yeah yeah yeah, keep telling yourself that.**

Phantomworks: I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 2 – The puzzle's Secrets

"There is a history of games. Game history is interwoven with human history, starting in the Egyptian Empire 5,000 years ago."

Chalk marked the chalkboard with a steady rhythm. "Ancient games foretold the future for citizens and kings. As games were played, fate was decided in magical ceremonies."

The teacher's voice droned on as she read from the text book. "These were called shadow games."

_Finally! Something interesting in this boring class!_ A tri-color haired teen raised his head from his arms on his desk, his crimson eyes shown with interest. Suddenly, the bell rang and the teacher put the book down.

"All right class, we'll pick up from there tomorrow. Make sure to turn in your worksheets before you leave school. Other than that, have fun in recess." The woman pushed her glasses up on her nose and walked out of the class room.

Yami's head fell back onto his desk, _every flipping time! Whenever something interesting pops up in classes the bell rings! Then the teachers forget where they were the next day and skip right over it! Why?_ Yami wondered, hitting his head on the desk a few more times for good measure.

He heard the customary yells of "It's lunchtime! Let's play basket ball!" and "We'll let the girls play too!" Yami groaned. It was a trick used every day by the guys to peek up the girls skirts when they shot. The bad thing was…

The girls never learned. Yami sighed.

"Hey Yugi! Quit playing games by yourself and come play basket ball for once." A male classmate twirled a basketball on his finger and shouted to a small boy still in his seat. The boy stuck a sword into a bluebeard's attack! Barrel and sent the pirate figure flying.

"…" the boy looked scarily similar to Yami himself. Same tri-colored hair, blond bangs framed his face instead of standing on end like Yami's. 'Yugi' also had much softer features, probably because he was picked on a lot. Both were also much shorter than everyone else, though Yami was taller than the other.

"That's okay… my team would just lose…" Yugi trailed off. Oh and that. The boy had no confidence in himself.

_No wonder he doesn't have any friends_. Yami thought, a wicked grin on his face. It was almost time for his favorite past time- bullying the shrimp.

"Oh yeah! You're right!" the classmate said, leaving the depressed boy in his seat.

_I wonder if I could start without Jou and Honda…nah, shouldn't risk it._ Yami rested his head on the desk again, waiting.

"I wish I could play my kind of games with someone. I always bring a lot in my book bag, but…" Yugi was speaking out loud, something Yami always found annoying. "I know! I'll finish _that_ today! The puzzle I always carry around!"

Yugi rustled through his book bag and brought out a box that glinted in the light. A golden glint. Yami's interest sparked again as the smaller teen set the box on the desk.

"My greatest treasure is in this box, but you have to keep it a secret! This riddle is a hint! It's something that you see, but have never seen before! What do you think it is?"

Yami almost thought Yugi was talking to him, but the boy didn't turn to see if Yami would answer. At that moment, Jonouchi and Honda came into the empty classroom and Yami smirked, getting up from his seat to begin the time consuming bully activity.

"The answer is…" Yugi was still talking out loud, not noticing the trio walk up to him. He started to open the golden box that was covered in hieroglyphics.

Whup! Yugi blinked as suddenly his box was missing. "Ah!" he squeaked, surprised.

"Heh heh… what are you talking to yourself about, Yugi! You win the prize for creepy!" the single-spiked haired brunette taunted, holding the box high above Yugi's head.

"Something you see, but have never seen before?" the blonde joined in, his hands in his pockets.

"Your greatest treasure?" Yami crossed his arms, "I'm ashamed you look like me!"

An emotion flashed across Yugi's eyes, but he jumped up before Yami could identify it. "Give it back, Honda-kun!" Yugi tried to jump for it, but Honda danced away.

"Looky!" Honda said as he held it further above Yugi's head.

"Give it back!" Yugi tried again.

"Pass! Jonouchi!" Honda said, tossing it over to Jou.

"Ah!" Yugi jumped for it when it was in the air, but missed and Jou caught it. "Be careful!" he pleaded.

"Geez! Only a girl would care about a box." Joey said, tossing the box and catching it again with one hand.

"Watching you makes me sick. It really pisses me off!" Yami said, leaning against the classroom door that they had somehow migrated too.

Jou nodded and leaned forward, making Yugi take a step back, "so y'know Yugi… I'm gonna teach you how ta be a man!"

"Yugi looked shocked.

"You want dis box back?" Jou slapped his chest, "then gimme all ya got!"

"…!" Yugi's face slowly got a determined look settled in and he practically yelled, "I HATE FIGHTING!"

"Oww! Shaddup!" Jou covered his ears, tossing the box to Yami. "You got no guts!"

"Anyway. Please give it back. Yugi held out a hand with such a pleading look on his face that Yami almost gave it to him… almost.

"No way!" Yami said, tightening his grip on the box.

"What's in here anyway?" Jou peered over Yami's shoulder.

"Let's take a peek!" Yami said, gripping the top of the lid with his other hand.

Yugi 'eeped' then became really flustered, "You can look but don't lose anything! It's really important to me!"

The box opened with a 'Pok' sound and all Yami could see inside the box were a bunch of painted gold puzzle pieces, nothing else.

"How dumb." Jou took the box from Yami and tossed it back to Honda after closing the lid, "Here, Honda."

Honda held up his hands to catch the box, but it was snatched out of the air at the last second. "Ah…"

"If you think it's dumb, give it back to Yugi!"

"Anzu!" Yugi sighed in relief.

"Mazaki!" Yami, Jou and Honda yelled in unison.

"This is Anzu Mazaki. She's been my friend since elementary school! She's kind of pushy, but she's really nice!" Yugi was again speaking aloud, but at a much quieter volume. Yami glared.

"Bullies who pick on little kids are what's dumb!" Anzu glared at Jou and Honda, though the glare softened when it came to Yami. The teen shivered in disgust under her stare. "Get out of here!"

Her yell sent the three bullies running. "Damn meddling girl!" Honda yelled.

"I'll get you back!" Jou promised, following Honda.

Yami stopped in the door way. "Don't you forget." He growled.

~Yugi's POV~

"Here you go. It's something special to you, right?" Anzu placed the box back on the desk.

"Thank you, Anzu" Yugi smiled, and then looked to where the bullies retreated to. "Wow, Anzu. One word from you and they ran away!" he sweat dropped.

"Their heads swell if you don't knock them down once in a while. You need to be tougher, Yugi." Anzu rested her head in her hand. "All the guys here are like that. On the basketball court, I thought the guys were passing to the girls a lot…"

She glared at the wall, "Found out they were peeking when the girls made their shots! Again! Those jerks! I quit and cam in! Never play basket ball in a skirt!" she finished her rant in a huff.

"!" Yugi nearly fell out of his chair when she said that. "Basketball! Good!" Yugi flushed as his hormonal mind took over.

"What are you thinking…?" Anzu grimaced. "By the way, Yugi…" she pointed to the box, "What _is_ this?"

"That's right, you haven't seen this yet, Anzu. If you promise to keep it a secret, I'll show you." Yugi placed his hands on his box.

"Okay." Anzu nodded, curiosity shown in her eyes. Anzu gasped when she saw what was inside. Shiny golden pieces sparkled in the florescent lights. "Wow! It's pretty! Sparkling gold… are those piece of something? All broken up…" she asked, picking up the pieces.

"It's a puzzle!" Yugi exclaimed happily, also picking up pieces. "I've never finished it, so I don't know what it looks like… so it's 'something you see, but have never seen before!'"

Yugi put the pieces back into the box, including the ones Anzu held. "My family runs a game store, remember? We sell unusual games from around the world. Years ago I found this way back on the shelf covered with dust. So I took it for myself. This puzzle is a memento of my grandpa. So I like it especially well."

_A memento…_ Anzu's head shot up, "Your Grandpa died, Yugi?" she practically shrieked. _I see… that really does make it special._

"They say this puzzle was found in an Egyptian ruin!" Yugi kept talking as if he hadn't heard Anzu's outburst.

"Egypt, huh…" Anzu found this conversation increasingly boring.

"See… there's these hieroglyphs carved around the box, I bet they say something like… 'whoever solves this puzzle shall be granted one sigh…' like the dragon balls, y'know what I mean?" Yugi gazed at the ceiling with a smile and far-off look in his eyes. He gripped the box tighter. "Ha ha… maybe I'm dreaming." He brushed it off.

"… urk… are you laughing at me? That look? I've only told you… don't tell on me, this is a secret…" Yugi got a dark desperate look on his face.

"I get it, Yugi trust me!" Anzu smiled and crossed her arms.

"But this puzzle is major hard… I've been working on it for eight years and I've never solved it! Kind of depressing." Yugi sighed, his shoulders slumping.

"Don't give up, Yugi! Your heart is in it!" Anzu winked.

"Yep! I'll do my best!" Yugi grinned.

"… so what is it? Your wish?" Anzu asked.

"No way… that is absolutely, positively secret! Supper top secret! Vacuum sealed for eternal storage!" Yugi went on, giggling at Anzu's face.

~Yami's POV~

"Damn, she makes me mad!" Jou announced to the whole world.

_She makes __**me**__ feel grossed out._ Yami thought.

"Who's a bully?" Joy yelled looking behind him.

"Uh… Jonouchi that would be us." Yami said, crossing his arms.

"Yup." Honda agreed. As they were talking, a figure loomed in the hallway. They crashed into the figure.

"Ow…!" Jou held his nose that was slightly bleeding.

"Dammit!" Honda rubbed his forehead.

"…" Yami stood calmly, having seen the figure and stopped in time.

"Ah… er… erk…" Honda stammered looking up at the overly muscular student. The student's hair fell in four jagged spikes and he had huge bushy eyebrows that made him look menacing. He towered over them.

"What were you saying about bullies?" his deep voice droned.

"!" Yami took a step back.

"Nothing! Keep outta this, you…" Joey was cut off by Honda's hand, "MPH!"

"Ah, no…" Honda smiled nervously.

"It's nothing." Yami calmed.

"Nothing!" Honda agreed.

"Picking on people is bad." the looming figure said, walking off with a smug smile on his face.

"Yes! That is _so_ true!" Honda agreed enthusiastically. To Jou, he hissed, "Jonouchi, who do you think you're picking a fight with? That's that ogre of a hall monitor, Ushio! He makes all the rules at school! Even the teachers are too scared of him to say anything!"

"MMMPH…" Jou mumbled, seeing dark clots cloud his vision from lack of air.

"Is he gone?" Honda asked.

"He's gone…" Yami answered, having been quiet through most of the event. Letting out a relieved sigh, Honda released Jou who immediately gasped for air.

"YOU JERK! I COULDN'T BREATHE!" he yelled.

"That was close…" Honda sighed melodramatically, ignoring his blonde haired friend.

"USHIO! I'M GONNA GET YOU SOMEDAY!" said blonde idiot vowed. After silence followed his loud remark, the blonde kicked the wall near him, exclaiming, "Man! Life is so dull!"

"Oh? I've got something interesting…" Yami stated, hand reaching into the secret pocket inside his school uniform. Not that he was really in dress code with his leather shirt, but it's the thought that counts, ne?

"Huh?" Honda asked, confused.

"What?" Jou asked, intrigued. Holding out his hand secretively, the dark teen slowly opened his hand, revealing a shiny golden piece. A part of the shrimp's 'collection'.

"What's that!" Honda exclaimed.

"Something I snuck out of Yugi's treasure box." Yami said, non-chalantly, "I just got a glimpse, but it looked like a puzzle. So if he's missing this piece, he can't solve it."

"Wow! Good work, Yams!" the blonde sheered. Smirking smugly, Yami basked in the praise, "so what are you gonna do with it?"

Blinking crimson eyes, Yami looked at him quizzically. What was he supposed to do? Throw it out the window? Sell it on e-bay? He really just wanted to keep it. Now, he wasn't one for superstition, but this ancient puzzle piece just seemed to draw him in. "Why _should_ I do anything with it?"

"No man! If ya just hold onta it, that shrimp will find it eventually! Dis is what ya gotta do!" You said, snatching piece from the smaller one's hand. Well, smaller compared to them, but still taller than the shrimp! "I'll take this and…"

Jou wound up his fast pitch. If the blonde actually tired, he could've made the baseball team, but he decided it wasn't worth the trouble. The puzzle piece was held in place of the ball as he wound up and let it fly, "do this!"

The piece glinted for a split second in the sunshine before it flew out the window and dove into the near-by pool.

"Bwa-ha-ha-ha! That was great!" Jou laughed as he and Tristan stalked off. "Hmph, treasure!"

Yami merely stared after the piece and felt as though a piece of _himself_ had gone missing. Irritated, he shook his head out and turned his thoughts to the shrimp.

_He annoys me. In looks, we're exactly the same, but we act so different! Probably because he has a _family_. Maybe I wouldn't have turned out so _bad_ if my parents had given a S***! But it's better this way. I can hold my own while my 'lookalike' gets beat up and picked on. That's what annoys me!_ Yami thought as he stalked off after Jou and Honda. But even after his mind discussion, he still wasn't quite sure what about Yugi annoyed him.

~with Yugi~

The last bell for school rang and the kids hurriedly said their good-byes as they crowded out of the class-rooms. Patiently, Yugi waited on most of the other kids to leave before leaving the classroom.

"Okay! Let's get home and finish that puzzle!" he cheered as he walked past the school gates, missing the huge looming figure of the hall monitor.

"You're Yugi, aren't you?" Ushio asked, making Yugi jump with fright.

"?" settling his erratic heartbeat, Yugi turned, "… Yes?"

"I'm Ushio, the hall monitor. I want to ask you something."

"Uh…" Yugi backed away slightly as the figure sneered down at him.

"Are you being bullied by certain students in your class?" Ushio asked, cutting straight to the point.

"Whaaaa? Nothing like that happens to me." Yugi said, giving the bigger figure an 'are-you-serious' look.

"Hold on! Victims often defend their attackers! I've been investigating!"

"?" Yugi couldn't believe this guy was still going on about this.

"Heh heh! You can stop worrying, Yugi! I'll be your body guard from now on!" Yugi exclaimed, clapping his hands onto Yugi's small shoulders.

"Huh… uh… er…" Yugi stuttered, squirming out of Ushio's grip, "I… there's nothing going on, really! So… see you later… thanks though!"

_Heh heh… I've found a good dupe!_ Ushio thought as he watched little Yugi run off.

Glancing back, Yugi spoke his thoughts out loud once again "What was that about? Weirdo…"

~at the game shop~

"I'M!" Yugi shouted loudly before finishing lamely, "Home."

"Yugi!"

"Hn?" Yugi turned to see Anzu waving at him. "Who! Anzu? Hey!"

"Heh-heh… thought I'd come over to play." She said, breezing past him to open the door.

"Come on in!" a creepy old man- I mean, Sugoroku Mutou welcomed.

"YEEEK!" Anzu screeched.

"Here now, Anzu!" Sugoroku calmed, "It's rude to scream at people!"

Silently, Yugi agreed.

"H… hello…" Anzu greeted politely albeit nervously. To Yugi, she hissed, "Hey, Yugi! What's going on here? You said that puzzle was a memento of your grandpa!"

"Oh, that." Yugi said, flippantly, "I meant it's _going_ to be a memento."

"I'M NOT DEAD YET!" Grandpa cried out indignantly. His face then schooled into a very serious look, "You've grown since I saw you last, Anzu… Especially your bust! Almost to the 32" mark?"

"Ha ha…" Anzu laughed humorlessly, _what's with this old geezer?_

"Anzu! Let's work on puzzles in my room! Iced tea for us, Grandpa!" Yugi cheered childishly before dragging Anzu upstairs with him.

"What's this Yugi? You still haven't given up on that puzzle?"

This stopped Yugi who turned to give his Grandpa a withering look (pout), "Who'd give up?"

Rising to the challenge, Grandpa's eyes flickered with mischief, "The Millennium Puzzle is beyond human comprehension. It's too hard for you! And it has all sorts of unsavory rumors attached to it!"

"Rumors?" Anzu questioned, not liking the sound of that.

"The Millennium Puzzle was discovered at the beginning of the 20th century. A team of British archeologists too it out of a pharaoh's crypt in the Valley of the Kings." The elder's face darkened, "However, afterwards all those in the team died mysterious deaths…"

Glancing over to Yugi, the old man gave him a sly look and continued. "And the last one said with his dying breath… 'the shadow games'!"

"Yugi… that puzzle is dangerous." Anzu nervously warned.

"What are Shadow games? Sounds cool!" Yugi exclaimed happily, ever the loving game player. His thoughts side tracked a little, _wait a minute… didn't out history teacher say something about that earlier?_

"They say the hieroglyphs carved into the box say this…" Grandpa pointed to the box as he spoke, "_the one who solves me shall gain the powers and knowledge of the darkness…_"

"It _does_ grant your wish!" Yugi squealed (manly-like, of course), "Now I'm really fired up! I'll finish it no matter what!"

"Give that back! The price it would bring!" the old man demanded.

"You just want to sell it!" Yugi said, edging away from his Grandpa.

"Give it back!" the elder ordered, not denying the accusation.

"No way! This is my memento of Grandpa!"

"I'm not dead yet!"

Anzu watched the squabble in boredom.

~that night~

Small metallic clicks echoed slightly around the room as the small teenage boy worked on his most prized possession. His friend had left hours ago and so now he was alone.

"Ummmm…." He hummed slightly in concentration, "I always get stuck here…"

He held up the half-finished golden puzzle to the light before working on it more. Slowly, his eyes began to droop until he nodded off to sleep at his desk, his fingers still touching the puzzle with a soft caress.

~the next day~

"Hey! Pass the ball!" one player shouted as the ball flew through the air during the traditional lunch game of basketball. Inside the building, we find one of the heroes of our story sitting at his desk, alone.

"Yaaawn~! I'm so tired!" Yugi yawned again, covering his mouth with his hand. "I stayed up late working on the puzzle."

"Yugi!" a figure called out.

"Hn…?" the small teen looked up sleepily. Ushio stood in the doorway with his hands in his pockets. His dark eyes had a certain gleam in them that said, _I've got something to show you and you may not like it as much as I will_.

"Ah!" Yugi said, getting out of his seat quickly to follow the hall monitor. The two walked out of school and past the gym, heading out towards the back.

When they had been walking for awhile, Yugi finally spoke up, asking, "Ushio… what do you want to show me?"

"Heh-heh…" the hall monitor laughed darkly, "Just come with me. I know you'll like it…"

Suddenly, the giant stopped in front of something leaning up against the wall. Curious, the tiny teen peered around the gigantic man to see what the other wanted to show him. Gasping, his jaw dropped and he instantly paled when he saw what was waiting for him, "!"

On the ground lay three bodies, barely conscious of the world. All three were badly beaten, bruised and bloodied and thrown against the wall like trash. Though Yugi could barely recognize them, it only took one look at the wild crimson-tinted raven hair of one of the teens before him to know who it was that Ushio had attacked.

"Heh-heh, look Yugi!" Ushio gestured to the bodies proudly, showing off his work.

"Yami! Jonouchi! Honda!" Yugi knelt beside them worried, "W-what in the world?"

"I told you, Yugi. I'm your body guard. I decided to teach these bullies a lesson!" he sneered, "one they wouldn't forget."

"Th-that's…! Ushio! This is wrong!" Yugi exclaimed, kneeling beside a barely conscious Yami. Crimson eyes stared accusingly at him from behind swollen black eyes, "A… are you all right, Yami?"

"Yugi…" Yami growled.

"You jerk." Jonouchi forced out from between split lips, "Are you happy now?"

"…?" amethyst eyes widened in shock, "It's not true! You think I asked him to do this?"

Ushio shoved the small teen aside, "move it, Yugi! I'm not finished punishing them yet."

That being said, the huge bully continued their punishment right before the small one's eyes.

"Urk…!" Yami choked back a cry of pain and some vomit as a giant foot slammed into his ribs. Tasting the substance in his mouth, the dark teen decided that it was blood, not vomit. That couldn't be good.

"Stop!" Yugi demanded, shoving past the large bully to stand protectively in front of his friends. Though he doubted the huge bully would be wary of his small form.

"What's this? Are you protecting them, Yugi? You're a strange one." Ushio commented with a sneer, "This is your chance to get back for everything. Hit them! Kick them!"

"I CAN'T DO THAT TO MY FRIENDS!" Yugi protested loudly.

"!" Crimson eyes widened as much as they could since they were nearly swollen shut. Even after all he had done to Yugi; the other still called him friend? A small wave of warmth bubbled up in Yami's chest before it froze with Ushio's next words.

"Are you serious? Hahahaha!" Ushio cackled, "You're a real winner. You call them your friends? There are the guys who pick on you everyday!"

"They weren't picking on me…" Yugi defended quietly, "They were teaching me to be a man…"

"Well, whatever, but remember Yugi! You still have to pay what you owe!" Ushio's sneer darkened sinisterly, "Body-guard charges… 200,000 yen!"

(about $1,600 U.S.)

"Heh heh, for 200,000 yen, you can hit these guys all you want…" Ushio raised a thick eyebrow, "You can take out all your daily troubles on them. I think it's a good deal."

"…" Yugi seemed to shrink under the bully's evil glare, but stood firm.

"What's this?" Ushio teased, "You aren't satisfied until I hurt them more?"

"…!" Yugi's amethyst eyes flashed before he boldly yelled, "don't touch these two anymore! If you're going to hurt someone, hurt me!"

_!_ Yami's crimson eyes strained to keep the little fighter in his sights. This was so unlike Yugi to stand up for himself. Not that he minded, but-what had gotten into the little guy?

"You're beyond strange, you're crazy!" Ushio exclaimed despite the insane look in his own eyes. "All right them. As you wish…"

A thick muscled hand grabbed Yugi's shirt collar, hoisting the small light body into the air as the heavier set one continued, "Normally, I hate picking on people, but this isn't bullying. This is a warning! I'll show you what will happen if you don't pay up!"

Right before the beating started, Yami could see a horrified look on Yugi's face, right before a fist slammed into that smooth easily-bruised skin. To give him credit, the smaller look alike didn't make a sound with the first hit and only a choked gasp when Ushio's knee shoved into his stomach.

_w-why… why are you doing this? If you stayed quiet like always… if you didn't resist…_ Yami thoughts swarmed like angry terrified bees, _you wouldn't be getting hurt! Why are you protecting us? Yugi!_

_I… _a voice rang in Yami's ears, almost in answer to his thoughts.

_?_

_I made a wish on the puzzle_, the voice continued, sounding more and more like Yugi, _'I wish for friends'… friends I can count on! Friends who could-no matter what! Could count on me!_

_! _Yami's eyes widened incredibly, _that's all you ever…_

"Well, I'll leave it at this." Ushio said in a bored tone, giving a hacking Yugi one last kick, "Bring the money tomorrow! Get it? 200,000 yen!"

From seemingly nowhere, the biggest teen pulled out a knife, making sure Yugi got a good look at its deadly gleam before continuing, "Break your promise and that won't be all you get! I'll teach you even more pain! With this…" Ushio gave the blunt side of the knife a slimy lick before he walked off, cackling his head off.

_That Ushio creep! He's the worst of the worst!_ Yugi thought as he gazed solemnly after Ushio. _But there's nothing I can do… he's so big and powerful… I couldn't touch him in a hundred years! Is giving him the money all I can do?_

Crimson eyes widened slightly as a quiet timid voice once again rang in his head, but then everything went silent. Maybe he was hallucination? Blackness started to close over his eyes. A nap sounded really good right about now.

~later that night~

"Ow ow ow!" Yugi whined as he rubbed his bruised cheek. "… 1,656 yen."

He sighed in distress as he sunk back in his seat. "Aaaaah! What should I do?"

Nimble fingers traced golden pieces.

"200,000 yen… that's way too much money!" his eyebrows crept together in a heavy thought king of way. Metal clicked against metal as pieces slip against each other. _Click_. "If I don't pay up, he'll beat me up again!"

_Click_

"Ah! What am I doing, working on a puzzle?" he threw up his hands in disgust with himself, "This isn't the time for that!"

Though he put the puzzle down, his hands found it again, like they were drawn to it.

_But I can't think of anything to do…_ he reasoned, _at least working on the puzzle makes me feel better._

A new piece clicked into place.

"Ah! It went in… I get it!" he said excitedly. "After you put this piece in, you give it a half turn … then _this_ one has to go in too!"

"Yes!" he cheered, "It's strange. Solving the puzzle is easier today, even though I feel awful."

Another piece slid into place. His heart beat loudly in his chest.

Another piece.

And another.

_Click_.

"!" Yugi gasped as he beheld the nearly finished puzzle. Only one piece was left if the jagged hole was any indication.

_I… I… I did it?_! He mentally swooned with happiness. "When I fit the last part in, it's done!" he exclaimed, reaching into the golden box for the last piece.

His hands grasped thin air, "huh?"

Violet eyes reluctantly tore themselves away from his master piece to stare at the empty box, "It's gone… it's gone! The last piece isn't here! Gone!"

The small teen leapt into action, tearing apart his bedroom in his search for the last piece. "W-where is it? I must have dropped it somewhere! No way is this happening! No way, now way now way!"

It's GONE!" he cried out after a futile search. He stared sadly at his unfinished work. _The puzzle… the puzzle…_

Amethyst eyes filled with tears as he set it down. _I can never solve the puzzle…_ a small fist slammed down onto the desk; _I can never get my wish!_

else where~

"FWAH!" a teen gasped as his head surfaced from the cold waters. His blue uniform was soaked and his normally gravity defying tri-colored hair fell in rivulets around his face.

"Finally, I found it! Wow, Jou has a real good arm. I wonder if the baseball team would actually win once in a while if he joined." The teen commented as he beheld the golden piece. Quickly, he swam over to the ledge and hauled himself out of the chilled waters. Shaking his shoes out, Yami picked himself up and, puzzle piece in hand, made the long trek to Yugi's house.

~at Yugi's house~

The sad teen sat at his desk, staring at the unfinished puzzle gleaming in the lonely light of his desk lamp. Shuffling footsteps crept up behind him as Mr. Mutou peered over his shoulder to evaluate the teen's work.

"Whoa-ho!" he exclaimed, "I'm amazed! You finished the Millennium Puzzle!"

The teen shook his head as the old man picked up the puzzle, "No, I couldn't finish it after all, Grandpa. Turn it around."

"Let's see…" the elder turned it around in his hands to examine the gaping hole in the puzzle. "Yugi… you've poured your heart into this puzzle for the last eight years. You should have more faith!"

"Huh?" the teen questioned, turning around.

"Your wish will be granted!" the older man sounded so sure of himself that Yugi began to believe him. That's when the old weathered fingers uncurled from their fist to reveal the last piece.

"Ah!" Yugi cried out, tears of just falling down his face, "G-Grandpa! Thank you! You found it for me!"

"Here now!" the elder grunted out as his grandson glomped him. It took a bit of strength, but he managed to maintain his balance. "Yugi." He gave a knowing grin, "I wasn't the one who found it…"

"Huh?" the teen asked, releasing his grandpa.

"A friend of yours just came by… he asked me to gif that to you." Mr. Mutou said, reminiscing back to the encounter that had just happened and the mysterious boy that looked eerily similar to his grandson. "Even though it wasn't raining, he was soaking wet!"

_Who could that have been?_ Yugi wondered as he took the last piece, _thank you anyway!_

_He told me everything. Said his name was Yami. Asked me not to tell you his name. I was worried about the bruises on your face, but he told me a thug called Ushio is threatening you._ Mr. Mutou gave a secretive glance at Yugi._ Yugi, the money is in your bag. If this can help you stay out of trouble, then it's worth the loss._

"Good night, Yugi!" the elder Mutou called.

"Thank you, Grandpa! Good night!" the teen called back. Then his gaze turned to the puzzle and final piece in his hand. "…!"

His heart beat raced. _I'm finally going to complete the millennium puzzle!_ He gulped. Without anymore hesitation, he slid the last piece into place.

_Ho ho ho… I'm amazed that he finished the? Millennium Puzzle, but that's my grandson._ Mr. Mutou thought as he walked to his room, "It's written in the Book of the Dead that the one who solves that puzzle inherits the shadow games. He becomes the guardian of right and passes judgment on evil."

The puzzle flashed and emitted a powerful light. Shadows danced around the room as Yugi sat transfixed by his master piece. The eye of Horus on the last piece blinked before its image lifted up as if made of light and struck Yugi with its power. It was the last thing Yugi saw as his vision faded to black.

~elsewhere~

Yami stood in front of the school building, patiently waiting for his challenge to be met. His challenge was an all-out duel against Ushio. Earlier, he may have lost, but this time would be different.

This time he had something worth fighting for.

_No one messes with Yugi but me, Ushio. Unlike you, I understand his worth. More than you ever will._ Yami glared heatedly at the night sky. Abruptly, he felt a gust of air, a surge of something welling up inside him. Snapping his gaze from the moon, he recognized Ushio's figure lumbering towards him.

Quickly, he assumed a threatening pose, only to watch as Ushio seemed to be rewound and pushed into motion again. He narrowed his eyes, _what was…?_

"I can't believe that Yami called me out!" Yami heard Ushio grumble, "And to school at midnight! Hn!"

Almost like Yami had appeared before him, Ushio flinched away from the dark teen, "! Yami!"

"Thanks for coming, Ushio." Yami found himself saying politely, though the sneer on his face disregarded all pleasantries.

"Well, I gotta hand it to ya! Callin' me out here after the beating I gave ya takes guts." Ushio replied with a sneer. "So what do ya want? Another A**-kicking? Or maybe you want to pay me so that _you_ can beat Yugi up, huh? Sorry to tell you, but I don't change clients until the other has paid up."

"Oh, you don't have to worry. That's not what I'm here for." Yami said coolly, putting his hands into his pockets. "You see, I propose we… play a game."

_A game? Seriously?_ Yami cursed his mouth. That wasn't what he meant to say at all!

"A game?" Ushio asked.

"Yes, and not just any game, a… shadow game." Yami remembered the phrase from history class which their teacher so kindly forgot about the next period. "If you win, I'll not only pay Yugi's debt, but I'll _double_ it too!"

_What? Where would I get that kind of money?_ Yami panicked before he felt something brush his hand within his pocket, _oh… that's where… what is 400,000 yen doing in my pocket?_

"400,000 yen? You're bluffing. You don't have anywhere near that amount!" Ushio said, looking greedy yet slightly unsure.

"No, I have it right here." Yami said, showing off the wad of cash. "How about it? Are you game?"

"Interesting. What do we play?" Ushio asked, already drooling at the amount of money.

"We need just one tool to play this game. The knife you've got hidden, Ushio!"

"Heh." Ushio dug out his knife, laying it on the gym horse right next to the insane amount of cash.

"Money and a knife?" Ushio wondered aloud.

"I'll explain the rules." Yami said as his mind hastily filled him in. What was going on? This wasn't what he had planned! "The players take turns putting the money on top of their hands and stabbing it with the knife."

_Huh… this is an interesting game._ Yami thought as he continued, "The player keeps only the money that the knife stabs through. And he must always take more than one bill. The game continues until the last bill is gone. The challenge? To take as much money as possible. If a player tries to take the money by hand or quit in the middle, he forfeits all of his money to the opponent."

_I think I like this game_. Yami grinned deviously, "Doesn't that sound interesting?"

"Heh heh heh!" Ushio laughed nervously, "It's just a test of courage!"

"If you break the rules, a penalty game will decide your fate!"

"Interesting indeed." Ushio sneered, "Let's get started then!"

"We'll Ro-sham-Bo for it…"

"Sham!" "Ro!" they both shouted out their choice.

"Then I'll start." Yami said, picking up the knife and laying the bills over his knuckles. Suddenly, it felt as if he regained control of his body that he hadn't known he'd lost. What was he doing?

_Can't back out now! Or else I'll have to play a penalty game!_ Yami panicked slightly. Taking a calming breath, he swallowed thickly and stabbed the knife downwards. The blade sunk in four bills, but fell pathetically short of the whole pile of forty (A/N: they're worth 10,000 each).

"Phew" he sighed with relief, "Not even five bills and I put all my strength in it too."

He flipped the knife around, holding it carefully by the blade, "Okay, your turn."

Ushio took the blade and slapped the money over his own knuckles, but before he stabbed the knife down, he hesitated.

"If you use too much strength, you'll stab yourself." Yami tauntingly reminded him. "The point of the game is to control your greed.

"SHUT YOUR TRAP!" Ushio shouted at the calm teen. "NGH!"

The blade slid down into several bills with a 'Chuk'.

"Heh… heh heh! Look over 100,000 yen and not a mark on my hand." Ushio flaunted the money, adrenaline rushing through his veins. "I should've stabbed harder!"

"Not bad, but it gets harder to control your strength with each turn." Yami pointed out, slightly uncertain, _100,000 yen? That's a fourth of the pile! I can't possibly win like this!_

The knife shoved through more bills before being unable to go any further. _Six, two more than last time, making it ten. Each is worth 10,000 yen so right now, we're even._

"There's half of the money left, the game is almost over." Yami declared in a bored tone.

"The rest of the money is mine!" Ushio claimed as he slapped the money down again, knife held tightly in his other hand. His biceps constricted as he readied himself for the last plunge. And the constricted, tensing tighter and tighter… and tighter. He gave them a fearful look.

_Why can't I relax? It's like my arm is aiming for both the money __**and**__ my hand!_ Ushio panicked.

_In the shadow games, a person's true nature is revealed to decide their fate! Ushio's right arm is controlled by his greed. He can no longer stop it. What will he do? Will he sacrifice his hand for money or…_ a deep voice rang in Yami's mind. Crimson eyes widened almost unnoticeably.

_Who… who are you?_ Yami wondered loudly to himself. But his attention was grabbed by a sparkling blade hurtling towards him. _I can't dodge!_

Then, once again, it's as if time rewound itself.

"Heh heh heh, the answer is simple! There is a way I can take a stab, without hurting my hand and getting all the money!" Ushio laughed maniacally. "You let me hold this knife! That's why you lose! DIE YAMI!"

The blade sang through the air, but Yami had seen the attack already. Jumping out of the way, he felt his face contort into an evil smile.

"Just as I thought! You weren't able to follow the rules!" a light appeared on his fore head as he glared at Ushio. The thug gawked at him stupidly at the Eye of Horus on the teen's forehead.

"This is only seen by those who trespass in me and my Hikari's souls! Like those who hurt my friends and try to steal my other half's money!"

_Soul? Hikari? Other half? What am I saying?_ Yami wondered as his body once again took control of the situation. His finger jabbed itself angrily at Ushio, "PENALTY GAME!"

He felt a weird feeling swell up inside him again. He felt full, overwhelming…

Powerful.

As if his next words would decide the fate of the world.

"GREED! The illusion of Avarice!"

A blast of air came from behind Yami hitting Ushio dead on.

"Ah! AHH!" Ushio screamed first in fear, then in excitement. "Money! What the-? It's money! Money! Everywhere! Money money money!"

"They say money can make your head spin, but now the only thing in your head is the illusion of avarice." Yami said quietly, turning his back on the dancing fool.

"YAHOO! MONEY! It's all mine!"

"For as greedy as you are, this might be a happy end for you…" Yami laughed darkly. His hands slid into his pockets. Immediately, he noticed that the money he had picked up had disappeared.

_Was it only and illusion? A dream?_ He wondered.

_**Take care of him**_. A voice said.

_What?_ Eyes widening, Yami searched around for the owner of the voice.

_**Protect him where I could not. Don't let history repeat itself.**_

_O-okay?_ Yami thought back. As if that was all the voice wanted to hear, it then vanished.

-Evil: 0

-Yami: 1

_Game Over_

~the next day~

"Good morning!" Yugi yawned to himself. Somewhere nearby, a bunch of kids were huddled around a student who was sitting in a pile of leaves and garbage Yugi was slightly curious, but decided he was too tired to check it out and simply walked into school.

"Mmm… I can't remember what happened after I finished the puzzle last night. Must've fallen asleep." He continued groggily. A few seconds later, his face brightened, "HN? The puzzle! That's right! I finally finished the Millennium Puzzle!"

He laughed happily, hugging it close in happiness. _My treasure._

Yami watched with veiled curiosity. For some reason, the shrimp's voice was in _his_ head… and he didn't mind in the least. In fact, he felt better with the little one's thoughts between the two of them instead of out loud for everyone else to hear.

_Time to get his attention._ He thought, leaning against a wall.

"Hey, Yugi."

"Ah! Yami?"

"Yo, Yug!" a familiar blonde came up behind him.

"Jonouchi?"

"How ya doin'?"

"Fine and you?"

"This is nothin'!" Jou exclaimed, posing in what he thought was a manly fashion.

"That's good and you, Yami?"

"Happens all the time." Yami replied sarcastically, earning a laugh from his smaller double. Something popped into his head abruptly and out of his mouth before he could stop it, "Yugi! If you can keep a treasure, then so can Jou and I!"

"Yeah!" Jou said without much thought. "Wanna see it?"

"Yup!" Yugi chirped.

"Hahaha! You can't!" Jou chortled. Yugi gave him a disappointed look.

"I'll give you a hint. It's something you can show, but can't see!" Yami said, grinning.

_Something you can show but can't see…?" what is it?_ Yami heard Yugi's thoughts spin in every direction, trying to figure out the riddle.

"You give up?" Yami asked. The smallest teen nodded.

"C'mon… it's friendship!" Jou said. "Tanks for showin' us where' friends!"

Yugi looked utterly shocked before breaking into a grin. "Okay!"

"Well, I gotta scream!" Jou said, taking off, leaving the two alone.

"Thanks a lot, Yami!" Yugi said before skipping off to class.

_**There are many answers to that riddle.**_ The voice said.

_! You… many answers?_ Yami wondered.

_**You'll see in time.**_

"Ah! Jonouchi! You dropped your show!" the smallest teen squealed, running after his new friend.

_**Protect him, like I could not.**_

_I will. _Yami replied,_ I promise._

Phantomworks: ugh! Finally!

**Alice: dude! This is like 21 pages long!**

Phantomworks: I can't believe it took me this long to finish chapter 2!

**Alice: how are you going to get through the rest of them?**

Phantomworks;…. Cheating. I'm not going to do every episode, manga or anime, for this story. But I am going to warn you. It will take a while. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Phantomworks: okay, I'm just reposting this because I forgot to add a disclaimer and an omake theater at the end.

**Alice: and for those who haven't read this yet… don't pay any attention to this message.**

Phantomworks; I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 3

My name is Yami. I'm a sophomore at Domino high school. My friend Yugi is a freshman. Why do I tell you this? Because I have a little secret.

I can read his mind.

Don't tell him! Okay? It's not like I want to anyway! It just kind of happens! And I didn't use to be this way. In fact, it didn't start until about last week when I suddenly got strange powers.

Which I then used to send a school bully to then insane asylum, but that's not the point.

For some reason, it's only Yugi. I can only read his mind. Why, I don't know, but it's only him. Not Joey, not Honda, not Anzu (thank God), just Yugi. So in order to figure out why, I've started hanging out with the freshman on a daily basis and learned many interesting things.

Like the fact that despite his innocent, pick-on-me looks, Yugi is a pervert.

A big one.

It just doesn't seem to fit.

~normal P.O.V.~

"J-Jonouchi, did you watch the video?" Yugi asked timidly.

"Yup, but y'know," he narrowed his eyes into slits, "I watched it like this, but I still couldn't make out the censored bits! #$%! All the good stuff was digitized out." Jou turned his head away in disappointment while Yugi blushed.

"I'll lend it to ya sometime, ya pervert!" Jou exclaimed suddenly.

"Really?" Yugi smiled happily, "Y-Yes!" he fist-pumped.

"Huh?" Jou stopped, looking at the van in front of the school. "Look! A TV van in front o' school!"

"You're right." Yami said, a bad feeling welling in his chest. Something bad was going to happen, he knew it. "But why?"

"M-maybe someone famous goes to our school!" Yugi exclaimed, pointing to the van.

"WHOA! That's a scoop!" Jou beamed.

"Yup!" Yugi agreed happily. Yami's bad feeling only increased. "I'm gonna take a peak."

"Hey, Yugi, is dere a star inside?" Jou questioned.

"Guh…" I can't see anything. It's a one way mirror." Yugi complained.

"Yugi, I don't think you should be looking in random vans." Yami said, walking up behind him.

"But I can't see anything!" the smallest teen's voice was now muffled because he had his face pressed to the glass. Unbeknownst to both, a person on the inside turned to look out his window only to find…

"This is the face! This is the _star_ of our next project!" he exclaimed, though none of the teens heard him.

~later~

"_Good morning everyone! It's time for 'survival morning!"_ a busty TV reporters announced, gesturing to the school behind her. _"Today's exclusive is 'caught on camera! School violence!' bullying is a serious problem at this school. Our undercover agents have discovered the violence students face every day!"_

"Make her look sexy!" the director muttered, drooling to the camera man before announcing, "Okay! We'll fill in the rest with some shots of kids getting beaten up. You can go home now, reporter. Good work."

The reporter smiled dumbly and walked off, her boobs swaying from side to side with her blonde hair. (what was her name again? Mai Valentine?). The sleazy director watched her go before shouting, "What's my A.D.? hey! Get over here!"

"Yes?" the AD asked, coming up to his side like a loyal puppy.

"Here… this is one of the students. Find him and bring him to me." The director ordered, handing off a photo. In the photo was a kid with tri-colored hair, face smashed up against some glass.

"Okay." The AD said, looking over the picture before snickering, "wow, what a wimp. He definitely seems the type to get beat up. He's the perfect _actor_ for this show."

"If we catch him getting beat up on camera, then it's perfect!" the director explained. "The public wants reality TV… you've got a documentary element and you've got _violence_! It's perfect! If we can get this on TV, we'll raise our ratings for sure!"

"But how can we get footage of him getting beat up?" the AD asked dumbly.

"Tch, you don't get it." Director said with mild disgust, "How long have you been in this business?"

"Well…" AD counted on his fingers, "Only six months…"

"Go get a school jacket that fits you." Director said, jabbing his thumb behind him.

"?" AD blinked, "A jacket?"

"Heh heh heh…" Director chucked evilly, pointing to AD "Now's your chance to be on camera. _You're_ going to play the part of the _bully_."

"What? A star?" Anzu screeched at the news.

"Yup! To prove it, there's a TV van parked in front of the school!" Jou proudly exclaimed, "Right you?"

"Y-Yeah…" Yugi said nervously. Though Yami could hear him contradicting the statement in his head. _I didn't say that there __**is**__ a star, only that there could be. Does Jou make up stuff like this often?_

"I saw that but…" Anzu trailed off.

"I haven't heard anything about a star." Yami interrupted her.

"Moron, they're comin' ta school in disguise. But it's really a major movie star!" Jou defended adamantly.

"J-Jonouchi, w-we don't know that…" Yugi tried to calm his blonde friend down.

"I'll make a bundle selling pictures!" Jou laughed victoriously.

"That's illegal!" Yami said, thinking, _wow, Jou is a bad rumor spreader._

_Well, at least Yami agrees with me._ Yami heard Yugi think.

"There's no 'star' going to this school!" Anzu said, instantly taking Yami's side.

"Oh yeah? You wanna bet?" Jou growled.

_But I wonder about TV van_. Yugi thought.

Yami quietly agreed. That van was definitely suspicious. His foreboding feeling worsened.

~elsewhere~

"Yeah, I know him. He's Yugi from class B!" a random student said.

"Th-thank you very much!" the cleverly disguised AD said, tucking the photo into his pocket of the school jacket he had… appropriated from the locker room. "Yugi, from class be, huh?"

_I have to call Yugi out behind the gym, get him in front of the cameras and beat him up or the director will fire me! _AD thought determinedly and a bit scared. "Man, all bad jobs fall to the AD."

"All right! Now we have to find that star!" a loud voice said off to his left.

"Whaat?" a smaller voice whined.

"!" AD stopped as he saw that voice's owner. He looked exactly like the one in the photo!

"But… I've been thinking… what if there's some other reason the TV van was parked outside?" the small teen asked his blonde friend.

"Yugi! Not you too!" the blonde whined. "You're hopeless! I thought at least _you'd_ believe me! Fine! I'll find him on my own! Hmph!" the blonde stormed off.

"Hey! Jonouchi!" Yugi called after him, _maybe I shouldn't have said that…_

"Yugi!" AD called out.

"?" Yugi turned at the call of his name.

"Hey!" AD gave a wide 'friendly' grin.

"Um… who are you?" Yugi asked timidly.

"I'm Fujita."

"P-Pleased to meet you." Yugi bowed respectfully.

"Listen, I happened to over hear you and your friend talking about the star that goes here. I also just so happen to _know_ that star!" AD said, sneering slightly, "you want to know who it is, don't you?"

"What? That's really a star here?" the small teen beamed naively.

"Of course!" AD's sneer grew, _not, you idiot!_ "So I think you'd get along with her, Yugi. I'll even introduce you! We're really good friends!"

"Really?" Yugi squealed. _ I wonder who she is!_

_Wonder who who is?_ Yami wondered, sitting down in his seat. Right now, he was eaves-dropping on Yugi's conversations to make sure he stayed out of trouble. His mind was like a link to any conversations he was having.

"Behind the gym during recess the, okay?" an unknown teen walked away, "You've got to come alone!"

"Okay!" Yugi readily agreed.

_Come alone? Yugi, you idiot! You're getting played!_ Yami groaned, face palming. _ If you want something done right, you've gotta do it yourself._

With that in mind, Yami thought up ways to protect Yugi all through his Algebra 2 class and into his shared history class with Yugi. Finally, he came to a decision just as the bell rang. He smirked.

Now to put his plan into action.

~outside the gym~

"Are you sure he's going to come!" the director yelled as he hid in some bushes with the camera man. "He's late!"

"Y-Yeah! He said he would!" AD said nervously. "Get over here, Yugi! My job's riding on this!"

Suddenly, a short teen with wild tri-colored hair rounded the corner of the gym building. _That's him!_ AD thought, not seeing the subtle differences between this teen and the one he was really looking for. None-the-less, he hissed to Director, "Aha! He's here!"

The teen scanned the area, looking for AD. Spying him, he calmly placed his hands in his pockets and smoothly sauntered over.

"All right! Roll camera!" Director ordered. The camera man nodded and took his place.

"So, you've come." AD said, theatrically.

"Yes, I have, now, where's this star, Fujita." Yami asked, his deep baritone catching the AD's attention. Didn't the shrimp have a higher voice? And for that matter, purple eyes?

"You… You're not-!" AD took a step back.

"Yugi? No, I lied. But then, that makes two of us, doesn't it, Fu-Ji-Ta? _If_ that is your real name!" Yami said accusingly.

"Wh-who are you? Where's Yugi?" Fujita asked.

"Now why would I tell you that? So you can beat him up? I don't think so." Yami stalked forward, the camera catching his every move. "I can see your kind a mile away. Want to know what?"

"W-why?" the AD stuttered.

"Because I'm. Just. Like. _You_." Yami grinned demonically, jerking AD up by his shirt collar. Pretty impressive for a guy so short.

"W-Wait! Please!" AD pleaded. "I didn't want to, really! But the director…"

"Director?" Yami questioned, confused.

"Cut, cut! It's all wrong!" a man came out from beyond the bushes. His sleazy hair was hidden under a baseball cap and a not-so clean white shirt hung off his form "Ad, you're supposed to be the bully! Not the brat!"

"Hn. So _you're_ the director." Yami said, throwing AD to the side. The man then started crying and ran off, presumably to his mother.

"That's right kid. I set up this whole thing to get some footage that you so happened to _ruin_!" Director growled. Faster than he had expected,, Yami found himself face to face with Director before the man reeled back his fist and let it fly. Pain erupted against his cheek as Yami's head snapped back from sheer force. A knee came up and pounded into his stomach, forcing the wind and most of his lunch out of him.

"Let that be a lesson to ya!" the director said as he turned to leave.

"Ha, you call that a fight?" Yami's lips curled up in a gruesome sneer as the Eye of Horus a lit on his forehead. Blood red eyes shot open to glare at the Director. Maniacal laughter filled the air.

~on the other side of the gym~

"So, you just go up an' talk to 'er and I'll snap a few pics. Be sure ta giver her da flowers man." Jou told Yugi.

"I got it. I got…" Suddenly, Yugi blacked out and crumbled to the ground. Shocked, Jou knelt beside his friend, checking for any obvious injuries.

"Yug'? Yug'? Can ya hear me pal? Wake up!" Jou called out loudly in concern.

~at the back of the gym~

"You still want a piece of me? I can dish out more than you can take!" the director grinned malevolently, glad to have the fortune to beat the s*** out of a highschooler.

"I wouldn't doubt it, but I'm thinking of a different game we could play. A _shadow_ game." Yami found himself saying once again. He wasn't as scared or confused as the first time, but he really hoped that it wouldn't be a dangerous game this time.

"Tch. I don't have time for this!" Director turned to leave.

"Are you sure? It's a simple game of _dice_ really. I didn't know you'd be _this_ much of a coward." Yami taunted, throwing fuel on the fire. Director froze and turned to sneer at the teen. An insult to an elder? Why not beat the teen at his own game?

Besides, he'd always been a betting man.

"Camera guy. Go home."

"Sir?"

"I said _go home._" Director ordered. He wanted no evidence of the outcome of this game. It could potentially get him in trouble after all, with what he had planned. "Nothing else to tape today."

"Y-Yes, sir." Once the cameraman was out of sight, Director turned to Yami.

"So what's this game of yours?"

"Nothing much, as I said before, it's a game dice. People have been staking their fate on dice since Ancient Egypt." Yami said, holding out a rather large die that had appeared in his pocket, "Now let me explain the rules…"

Director sneered at the teen's over confident tone.

"The rules are simple. We both roll the dir, first me, then you. Whoever rolls the lowest number winds. In case of a tie, I'll let you win. Sound good?" Yami grinned darkly, "However, if I win, then… you have to play a penalty game as punishment.

"Ridiculous!" Director shouted, losing his cool, why do I have to play around with you!"

"Game start!"Yami said as he brought the die up and let it fall.

"Gimme a break…" Director grumbled in contempt. The die dropped to the ground, bounding twice before landing flat. "SIX!"

"HAHAHA! It's a six! Six! No matter what number I roll, I win! I don't even need to roll the die!" Director said with an awful sneer.

"The odds are in your favor…" Yami's face darkened, "But the game's not over until you roll."

"Sheesh! Don't you ever shut up?" Director said, reaching down to pick up the die. Suddenly, the die came flying at Yami, straight between the eyes.

_I can't dodge!_ Yami panicked before the dir froze in mid-air and rewound. _Wait, that again?_

Director tossed the die in his hand before catching it again. Yami's fingers tightened into fists, clenching unconsciously around a sharp rock he had picked up from the ground earlier. _Wait! That rock!_ Yami thought as Director tensed.

"Then, I'll do what you want!" Director shouted haughtily, "And put a hole through your head at the same time!"

The die went flying from the director's fingertips, aimed straight between Yami's eyes. As if following history or in this case the future, Yami's hands acted on their own accord, bringing them up in defense.

And awful crack rand around the back lot.

The die fell to the ground, bounding once and landing face up.

"One!" Director shouted, turning his back on the teen, "It's a one, I win."

"No." Yami said, peering behind the spear like rock. The stone had shards of white ceramic and dust on the sharpened edge, "You have to play a penalty game."

"What?" Director spun around with a furious growl. Surveying the die, his mouth fell open to gape. On the ground, one _half_ of the die faced up, showing a one, while the _other_ landed up as well, showing a six. The sum total?

Seven.

"Th-the die split in tow!" Director screamed, "A seven!"

"Penalty game! False illusion!" Yami shouted. The image of the eye of Horus flashed against his skin briefly as the man cried out in confusion and fear.

"Director, for trying to bend the truth in front of the camera and for lying to my Hikari, all you shall see will be false illusions of the real world!" Yami grinned darkly before turning away. Making his way back around the gym, the caught site of Jou and Yugi, the latter of which was on the ground.

"Yug'! Come on pal! This isn't funny!" Jou said, unsuccessfully trying to wake his little buddy up.

"What happened?" Yami asked, running to the scene.

"I dunno! He just collapsed! He isn't hurt or anythin', just-!" Jou stopped when Yugi groaned and sat up, "Yug'!"

"Un… Jou?"

"Are you okay?" Yami asked, helping the teen to stand.

"Yeah, I don't know what happened… something about a… never mind. I'm sure it happened because I stayed up so late last night studying for Mr. Hakaeda's test today." Yugi brushed it off with a tired grin.

"Well, okay then! To the star!" Jou said eagerly.

"Uh, Jou? There's no star."

"O'course there is an' Yug' here's gonna meet her."

"No, it was a set up. Just some punk that was going to beat him up." Yami said carelessly. Flinching, Yugi gave Yami a worried look. Seeing the look, Yami brushed off his concern, "I got rid of him. He won't be looking for you any time soon."

Sighing in relief, Yugi ran ahead to try and cheer Jou up. The blonde had walked off discouraged after he heard the disappointing news.

_**Two things now that can be shown but not seen.**_

_What do you mean?_ Yami thought.

_**Lies are delicious illusion shown to others to withhold truth. They are shown but no seen in and of themselves.**_

_Oh… I guess that counts."_

"Yami! Come on!" Yugi called.

"I'm coming! I'm coming." Yami said as he caught up with them.

_**Don't let your guard down. This is long from over.**_

_?_ Yami had no clue what those cryptic words meant nor of what was in store for him and his 'hikari'.

Phantomworks; okay, there's chapter three.

**Alice: we'll be switching between the manga and the anime… possibly.**

Phantomworks: only for my friend's favorite episode.

**Alice; if anyone wants to suggest some episodes, we'll think about writing them.**

Phantomworks; otherwise, this will end in about ten chapters or so.

**Alice; yeah, so we're open to suggestions.**

Phantomworks: so please review! (^^) after this Omake theater! Of course.

OMAKE THEATER:

"Yugi? No, I lied. But then, that makes two of us, doesn't it, Fu-Ji-Ta? _If_ that is your real name!" Yami said accusingly, jabbing a finger in the AD's direction.

"Um… it is?"

"Excuse me?"

"Fujita… it's my real name."

"Oh… well this is awkward."

OMAKE THEATER #2

"You really shouldn't use your real name in situations like this. It's too easily traced. I've had to change my name several times before I finally got the idea." Yami said knowingly.

"Really?" AD seemed surprised. "I'll have to remember that next time. I've only been in this business for a few months so I'm learning as I go."

"I think you'll be a great director as long as you don't pay attention to anything that guy (points to Director) says." Yami said.

"Really? Thank you so much for your confidence!" AD said with happy tears in his eyes.

AD Fujita later went on to take the Director's job once the man had fallen ill to several bouts of paranoia have to do with the fact that everything people told him were lies and what-not. Fujita was the best director the news channel had ever seen until it went bankrupt about a year later after one of the sponsors of the 'win a million dollars' show publically told the audience to send him all their money. Scouts from Hollywood then picked up the young and upcoming director and paired him up with the old man from _Naruto and the Land of Snow_ and actor Yuki Fuzikage.

His goals have changed from being a director to being an actor and his acting skills have improved immensely. Recently, he's gotten a part in the live action's film of the movie _Twilight_ as James. He's hoping that this becomes his big break.

(I don't own Naruto's movie, Hollywood or twilight, or the actor that truly played James in twilight. Please review!)


	4. Chapter 4

Phantomworks: please forgive my absence. The next few weeks will be hectic as well. All I ask is for your understanding.

**Alice: MPH! MM-MSH! (tied up)**

Phantomworks: (bows) Thank you for your forgiveness. I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 3 hard beat

My name is Yami. There's something I think every morning as I wait for the bus. I think, _I hope something interesting happens today._

I climbed onto my bus once the doors opened. Shoving my way through the mass of bodies, I absently noted that there are more in here than usual.

"!" to my amazement, I spied Yugi a few people over from where I stood. _I didn't know we rode the same bus_.

"Good morning, Yugi!" I waved good-naturedly. He looks up and turns his head. His eyes lock with mine and I notice hesitation and a bit of sadness in them. He nods and turns back to where he was facing before.

"Did he… ignore me?" I wondered aloud. _Maybe it's just too crowded and he didn't recognize me._

_**Or maybe something worse happened.**_

"EMERGENCY STOP!" a voice crackled over the bus's intercom before it came to a screeching halt. The sudden stop sent me tumbling backwards.

"Whups!" I grumbled under my breath. Expecting to fall to the floor, I reached out my hand for something to grab onto, but was met with empty space. "Huh?"

_The back of the bus is empty…_ I was just about to wonder why when harsh vibrating beats slammed into my ear drums. Covering my ears, I turned, trying to find the source of the horribly loud beats. A single figure sat as if in meditation at the back of the bus, headphones blaring music that I'm sure would've made him deaf.

If he wasn't already, that is.

_Sozoji from class C_ I knew the behemoth on sight. He could very well be a relative of Ushio, the ex-hall monitor, for all I know. _ That noise! No wonder no one is close to him! I hope he doesn't notice me._ I thought as I tried to press myself back into the tightly knit crowd.

"STOP RIGHT THERE YAMI!" he all but yelled across the measly space of two feet. He has _got_ to turn that music down.

_Well d***_! I thought as I reluctantly turned back to him "What?"

"Hey! Place next to me is open! Have a seat!" Sozoji patted the seat next to him. Rolling my eyes, I shook my head.

"I think I'll pass this time." I said easily. Sozoji and I go back a ways. We used to be part of the same gang. While I might've been able to find him tolerable, his loud music and insistence of our 'friendship' drove me nuts.

King of like Anzu… now that we hang out with Yugi.

Turning away, I'm proud to say that I didn't flinch when a big meaty hand fell on my shoulder.

"Hey! Don't go! There's something I need to discuss with you!" he yelled once again. Pointing to his headphones, I patiently waited until he took them off to speak with him. All the while, a bad feeling was rising in my gut.

"What do you want?" I asked, stuffing my hands into my pockets.

"Hey! It's about time for another one of my famous 'all-night solo live shows!'" he said with a suggestive grin (EW! Not that kind!), "Hey! I bet you've missed my beautiful voice, haven't you?"

_I knew it._ I thought, depressed. These solo things were Sozoji's feared monthly performance, _if_ you could call them that. He gets an audience to come to a karaoke room (you pay) and displays his 'skills' until morning. From my past two experiences, it gets a seven in a one to five scale for annoyance. In other words, from one to suck, it sucks.

"Hey! So anyway, Yami! I want you to sell ten tickets for the show!" he said, displaying ten tickets like a fan.

"No." I said bluntly.

"Hey! That's not cool! Please man? Just this once?" he pleads.

"Ugh, fine, not stop groveling."

"Hey! Great! It's 2000 yen each, but to hear my singing voice, that's cheap!" he said, shoving a pile of tickets into my hand. "Hey! And try to get a 6:4 ratio of girls to boys!"

Stuffing them into my pocket, I gave a shrug.

"Hey! The date is three days from now! I'll even let you get in for free for being such a pal!" he said with a self-righteous smile. The bus stopped then and I filed out. As I reached school, I think something different…

_I hope nothing interesting happens ever again!_

Of course, this never comes to pass.

~Normal POV~

"Mornin' Yug'! Yams!" Jou exclaimed happily.

"Stop calling me that!" Yami hisses from his seat.

"Ah…good morning Jonouchi!" Yugi sighed.

"Hn? You look kinda down. What's wrong?" Jou asked the smallest teen.

"No! It's nothing!" Yugi replied hastily. Crimson eyes glanced at the teen, but Yami said nothing.

"By the way… I looked into it, but…" Jou's shoulders slumped, "It seems there isn't a star at this school."

"What?" Yugi exclaimed.

"You're still going on about that?" Yami asked, laying his head in his hands.

"But that's the thing." Jou said mysteriously before slamming a foot on top of an empty desk, "_I'll_ become the first start from dis school!"

Yami gave him an 'are you kidding?' look while Yugi remained unusually silent.

"Yugi…" Yami started, interrupted by Jou of course.

"Is somethin' botherin' you? Tell me!" the blond demanded roughly, "I'm here for ya man!"

The small teen seemed to shrink under his friend's stern gaze. Yet the tri-color haired boy brushed off the concern, "Really, it's nothing. But thanks anyway…"

"All right!" Jou agreed readily, but Yami could tell something was up.

_Thanks, Jonouchi. I feel a bit better now._ Yami hear Yugi silently thank the blonde, _but if I told Jonouchi or Yami about the tickets, I'm sure they'll pick a fight with Sozoji!_

_One we'd win._ Yami wanted to say as his eyes narrowed. Trying to seem like he wasn't paying attention, he let his eyes drift to where Jou and Honda were pulling a panty tank on Anzu.

_I wouldn't subject even Anzu to that jerks terrible voice!_

_I would._ Yami thought as Anzu walloped Jou a good one for his stunt.

_I can't make my friends suffer like that._ Suddenly, Yugi's voice was replaced with a distorted version of Sozoji, like it was a memory or something.

_**You know what'll happen to you if you don't sell those tickets!**_

Yami's hands tightened into a fist at the words. How dare Sozoji threaten his-!

His what?

_Friend._ Yami answered._ He's my friend._

…

Yami could feel disappointment from the voice, but refused to acknowledge it. He had other matters to put his mind to. Through-out the day, Yami wondered over how to bring up the tickets with Yugi, conveniently forgetting about his own. As he retrieved his books from his locker, the dark teen noticed Yugi open the school doors, about to leave.

_Come on, Yami, think! How to bring it up without seeming like a stalker!_ Yami urged himself 'cause really, who would know Yugi had the tickets if he said nothing about them? _I'm so lame…_

"Good-bye Yugi!" Yami said with a wave as he went by.

"Uh… um… Yami…" the small teen started, "S-sorry to bug you but… c-could you buy this ticket from me?

_Whaaaa?_ Yami almost openly gawked as an opportunity dropped into his lap. That was… different.

"Do you know Sozoji in class C? These are tickets to one of his recitals…" Yugi explained sadly.

"Oh… is that so?" Yami asked, knowing the whole story already. _Why am I getting nervous?_

"It'd really help if you could buy one…" Yugi gave him a pleading look, "Truth is, I have twenty and can't sell even one."

_He has twice as many as me!_ Yami through. "Are you going, Yugi? You don't seem enthusiastic at all."

"If I tell you, you might not buy one, but I really don't want to go." The teen looked away, depressed.

_At least you're honest._ Yami thought, digging into his pockets. "It was 2000 yen, right? Sorry, I don't have any money right now so let's do this. Give me all those tickets. You just needed to pass them out, right?"

"Huh…?" Yugi's eyes widened in shock, "I… is that really okay, Yami?"

"Yeah, then if you don't want to go, Yugi, you don't have to." Yami said, plucking the stack of papers from the small teen's hands.

"Thank you so much, Yami!" Yugi beamed. The taller teen put the tickets into his pocket with the others. "Later then!"

_I don't want Yugi to suffer._ Yami thought as he waved to the small teen still standing at the school gate. _So now I have thirty tickets in my pocket… ten, thirty, same dif._

"I thought Yami was king of dark, but he's pretty nice." Yugi said out loud. A figure stalked out of the shadows.

"Hey, Yugi…." The bully growled, his eyes gleaming dangerously, "Hey, I saw that. You think you can take the easy way out?"

Terrified, Yugi turned to face his attacker right as a well-placed fist slammed into his head.

He blacked out instantly.

~with thirty tickets still in Yami's pocket, the day of the solo live show came~

In a certain karaoke bar in down town Domino, two people found themselves in one room. The room was filled with seating for eight and a large stage with a mike and TV for words. A disco ball hung from the ceiling above the head of one tri-color haired teen that rested on a larger wrap around couch. Dressed in ridiculous clothes that resembled a famous American 'King of Rock and Roll', Sozoji looked ready to tear someone to pieces.

"Hey, Yami… what did you say?" Sozoji growled, "Are you telling me you didn't even sell one ticket?" the teen grabbed the smaller by the collar of his jacket.

"Everyone was busy today." Yami defended, forcing Sozoji to relinquish his hold. "But I'll listen to your songs."

"Hey! That's right! You'll stay with me all night!" Sozoji ordered. "Hey! It's going to be a live show of blood just for you, my friend!"

He turned to grab a pair of huge head-phones, "Hey, first of all, you'll wear these!"

_So glad I brought ear plugs._ Yami thought, adjusting the head set over the noise reducers he had slipped in while Sozoji's back was turned. The behemoth jammed the cord in and turned the volume up to max.

"Hey! Let's start with my favorite! Let's go!" he shouted, striking a pose that might have been cool in the eighties. Screaming metal ripped through the headset along with Sozoji's voice. Cringing, Yami was so thankful that he brought the earplugs. Idly, he wondered what it'd sound like without them.

_He can't be human!_ Yami thought as the bully swayed and danced completely off rhythm to his song which was off rhythm to the karaoke beat. The song ended with a loud crash as he pulled off another pose.

"Hey, YOW! That made me shiver!" Sozoji called out like he had a larger audience than one. "Hey now, before the next song, let's intro-duce our special guest!"

"?" Yami wondered what he could possibly be talking about. The behemoth walked over to a curtained wall and grabbed a handful of fabric in order to reveal a limp figure.

"HEY, TA-DA!" Sozoji 'sang' a bloodied form lay sprawled on the floor, wall supporting him only slightly. Appearing unconscious, the figure was familiar, with out-of-the-ordinary tri-colored hair.

"! Yugi!" Yami yelled.

"Heh heh heh… Hey look at the poor thing. That must hurt." Sozoji snickered, "Hey, it's your fault for stealing his tickets, Yami!"

"Yugi!" Yami gasped, finally taking in Sozoji's words. Kneeling down, he checked the small teen over for injuries. "I'm sorry! I was only trying to help!"

"I'm the… one who should… apologize, Y-Yami. You tried… to take my burden… when this would've happened… no matter what." Yugi rasped, one sad amethyst eye looking up at him, the other swollen shut. "I'm being punished… for trying to sell that ticket to you… I'm sorry…" the teen trailed off.

"Yugi!" Yami exclaimed as the teen fell unconscious. Anger. Pure unadulterated anger hit Yami like a wall of bricks. Anger, hatred, at the one to do this to his Hikari. Standing, he glared at Sozoji. Unbeknownst to them, the Millennium Puzzle flashed.

"How could you… how could you do this to my friend, Yugi." Yami growled, his body fueled by anger and adrenaline, "I won't forgive you, Sozoji!"

He ripped the cord of the headphones violently from the sound system, dramatically shoving them down to around his neck.

"! Hey hey hey! What's that look supposed to mean? You got something to say to me?" Sozoji challenged into his mike.

A strange calm hit Yami, and he found his body in control again. _Perfect._ He thought with morbid glee,_ I get to make him go crazy! Just what he deserves._

Out loud, his voice said, "Heh heh heh, Sozoji! Let me ask you one question! Are you a coward?"

"Hey whaaat?" Sozoji sang his question. The noise reverberated from the sound system.

"If you aren't, then don't try and escape from the little game I'm going to start!" Yami ordered.

"Hey, a game…?" Sozoji looked shocked. Normally, when Yami was mad, he'd tear off someone's face. That he could handle, but this?

This was new to him.

"Yes, a game I call the 'silent game'!" Yami's glare darkened, "Before I explain the rules of the game, let me get some tools."

Walking over to Yugi, he reached into the teen's backpack and pulled out two clown-like objects. As he stood, the small teen groaned, causing Yami to glance at him sadly. _I'm sorry. I will avenge you, Ai-…?_

Shaking his head at the half-thought, he turned back to the bully. Displaying the clowns, he set them on the table between them. "This toy is called 'Sound Pierrot.' That's French for 'clown'. By a strange coincidence, I have two here with me. If you make a noise, a sensor reacts and it starts dancing." He explained.

"By the rules of the game, after the signal to start, neither of us will make a sound. We must keep perfectly still. Not a peep!" Yami positioned the clowns in front of the two players. "That's why a Pierrot has been placed in front of each of us. The first to make a sound and make the clown dance loses! Sound goo?"

"What will happen if you lose, Yami?" Sozoji asked, taking his 100% UV protection sun-glasses off. He wasn't one to play games without some compensation.

"I give you my _life_!" Yami kept a calm expression even though he was mentally freaking out. Why did he always have to make such high wagers? "But if _you_ lose, you have to play a penalty game."

"Interesting!" Sozoji said, tucking his sun-glasses away. They both took seats opposite each other around the coffee table, far enough away of that the clowns wouldn't pick up the other's noise.

**GAME START!**

Yami waited calmly on his side of the table, the headphones still around his neck. Unbeknownst to him (or was it?) the jack had fallen onto the lip of a near-by glass of water and teetered precariously.

In no time, this caught Sozoji's attention and as the silent seconds went by, the bully leaned in slowly, eyes entranced by the jack. Mentally, he sheered it on when it began to wobble even more. His heart raced and his pulse thrummed adrenaline through his veins. Just as it was about to fall, a parrot danced, moving its arms in a circle and shaking its head.

"!" Both Yami and Sozoji seemed surprised,

The Pierrot is dancing!" Yami said, stating the obvious. Still shocked, Sozoji looked up in confusion as a booming beat made itself known to his sound-deaf ears.

"That…" Yami pointed to the loud speakers behind Sozoji, "Is the sound of your heart."

"Hey! Impossible! Heartbeats from the speaker?" Sozoji looked flabbergasted, before he remembered, "The mike! I put the volume to max!"

He stared in horror at his fist which still grasped the mike tightly as if to never let go.

"Your habit of holding onto the mike no matter how much it annoys people has done you in! You lose, Sozoji." Yami said calmly, a dark look coming over his face as he grinned maliciously. Soon, he would wreak his revenge for Yugi. Feeling the now familiar power swell up, he released it with a shout, "PENATLTY GAME! BEAT FESTIVAL!"

For a second, Sozoji's terror grew before he covered his ears in an attempt to drown out or even muffle a sudden trembling beating in his ears; one Yami could not hear. "M-Make it stop! The noise! The noise!"

"Rock music has eight beats, right? I hear that came from the basic rhythm of the heart –the rhythm that more stimulates a person! From now on, you can sing to the beating of your own tell-tale heart. Perfect for a 'human karaoke' like you!" Yami sneered as he turned away.

**Game over. Evil: 0 Yami: 3**

_**Another thing that can be shown, but not seen.**_

_Music?_ Yami guessed.

… _**I was going to go with something else, but that works too.**_

Blinking a bit, Yami began to wonder just what that meant, before he remembered Yugi. _Yugi!_

Turning, he knelt to gather the teen in his arms. _ Yugi…_

…_**It wasn't supposed to happen like this.**_

_What do you mean?_

_**Yugi… he wasn't supposed to get hurt.**_

_Hey! I'm trying my best here, and I'm sorry if that doesn't cut it for you but-!_

_**No, not that. He wasn't supposed to be here in the first place or at least, not like this.**_

… _What do you mean?_

_**He was supposed to be in your shoes and some kid named Hanasaki in his.**_

_Hanasaki? That quiet kid in my class? Why him?_

_**I don't know, but that's how it was the first time around.**_

_First time around?_

… _**I've said too much.**_

_No s***._ Yami narrowed his eyes at nothing in particular as he walked through the streets of downtown Domino. _We need to have a talk, face-to-face Mr. I'm-in-you-head-controlling-your-body._

_**I don't think that's a good idea-!**_

_I'm sorry, did I __**ask**__ for your opinion?_

… _**I'll see what I can do.**_

_Good._ Yami responded before the voice went silent. This left him alone to carry the unconscious teen in his arms and think about the day's events. Something was seriously wrong here and he wanted to find out just what was up.

Phantomworks: hope you liked it. Please review!


End file.
